Wolf's Fang: Revised
by Shadow of Miracles
Summary: A childhood friend of Daisuke moves in to Odaiba and the two are getting along great! But what's this? a certain Digidestined doesn't seem too happy to see them together. Ah Young love, one of the many painful joys of life. School fic.
1. Melody

A/N: So its been a while and some might even be surprise since my last update to this story was three years ago. Anyways as mentioned on my profile I am rewriting this story to hopefully make it better since its apparently my best story in this site (although I did this when I was a beginner) so for everyone's reading pleasure I give you **Wolf's Fang: Revised**. One last thing, I'll be using the children's Japanese names from now on which means its no longer Davis, Kari, Yolei, TK, and Cody, but Daisuke, Hikari, Miyako, Takeru, and Iori. Ken is Ken in both English and Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon only this plot.

Chapter One: Melody

Daisuke was pacing back and forth in his room. DemiVeemon quietly watched his partner, it was amusing.

Since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, thus saving the world, the young goggle-boy's confidence skyrocketed. He tackled every challenge with a smile on his face, laughed off his troubles and even concentrated more in school. Everyone was impressed with (the new?) Daisuke; he was the picture of a strong leader, nothing worried him anymore.

"I'm worried, DemiVeemon."

The little blue creature tried to hide the tiny grin forming on his face, "What's wrong, Daisuke?"

"I told you already DemiVeemon." Daisuke replied continuing his pacing.

"Daisuke I'm coming in!" a voice shouted from outside Daisuke's room followed by the turning of a knob and a creaking noise, "Oh Daisuke look at this mess! I can't see the floor."

Daisuke stopped to look at his mother who was carrying a plate of cookies in one hand while resting her other hand on her hip. His eyes widen and a smile formed around his face, "Those cookies look great mom!"

Before his hand could reach the chocolate chip cookies, Mrs. Motomiya turned the plate away from her son. "These are not for you, they are for Vee."

At hearing the embarrassing (in Daisuke's opinion) nickname, DemiVeemon cheered jumping up and down from Daisuke's bed. Mrs. Motomiya placed the plate in front of DemiVeemon, maneuvering through the sea of clothes which was her son's floor.

DemiVeemon happily munched on his cookie, Mrs. Motomiya pet him while commenting on how adorable and cute he was. Daisuke watched with annoyance, his mom obsessed over his partner too much sometimes because he was her one weakness. DemiVeemon was cute, like a stuff toyed, only that it could interact.

"Daisuke clean up this mess, you can hardly walk in here," Mrs. Motomiya stared at her son with a small grin on her face, "Now what has my little hero all worried?"

Said 'hero' turned away from his mom, "I'm not worried."

Daisuke reached into his pocket pulling out a golden necklace. He raised it at eye level, a small fang with a golden tip hung from the necklace. "Its been so long, a lot has changed and I'm not the same person I was…maybe she won't recognize me or even remember-"

"Aww Vee, you're so cute! You want a glass of milk?" Mrs. Motomiya nearly squealed. Daisuke's eye twitched.

"Mom! You're not paying attention!" Daisuke glared with a big frown on his face.

"You just have cold feet, suck it up and be a man." Mrs. Motomiya pet DemiVeemon one last time before rising to leave her son's room.

"You're a great motivator mom," Daisuke sighed putting the necklace back into his pocket.

A genuine smile crossed his mother's face as she glanced at her son, "You don't have to worry. You two were best friends, now I've talked to that little lady and her feelings for you have not changed."

"Her feelings?" he questioned looking lost. "What do you mean?"

She merely winked, her smile turning into a grin which made him all the more nervous. Closing the door behind her, Daisuke was left dumbfounded.

DemiVeemon jumped off the bed deciding to follow after his partner's mother, maybe she would bake him another tray of cookies. "You should clean this place up. School starts tomorrow."

Daisuke glared after his partner until he exited the room. He ruffled his hair in frustration, "They're right! Why am I worrying?" plopping into his bed, Daisuke took out the golden necklace once more watching the small fang's golden tip shine in the light.

"'Let's meet again', right? That was our promise."

0000000000

Daisuke arrived at school early; it was the first day of Middle School and it was also the day he would meet _her_ after four years.

The young middle-schooler continued to play with his new uniform. He buttoned and unbuttoned his new green blazer having already ditched the black tie and unbuttoning the collar of his shirt which was untucked.

He didn't want to be a Taichi clone, but he understood why his sempai would change the school's attire, the clothes were uncomfortable.

Finally deciding to stay with his blazer open, Daisuke looked around the empty field. His anxiety from the previous day caused him to wake up early and arrived at school sooner than he would. It felt deserted only the really school lovers would take their time to wake up this early and frankly he felt like a poser.

"Good morning Daisuke-san, it's a surprise to see you so early."

Daisuke turned around at the indication of his name, "Good morning, Iori. Yeah I'm surprised too."

"Hey Daisuke-kun! Iori-kun!"

Both boys recognized that voice and replied with a, "Takeru/Takeru-san!"

Takeru approached his friends, he was wearing the same middle school uniform as Daisuke except his green blazer was button and his collar shirt tucked in. However, his collar was undone like his friends.

"Daisuke-kun, this is a surprise." Takeru cheerfully laughed, "usually you're always late."

"Hey, not all the time!" Daisuke rebutted, "today's just a very important day."

Iori nodded. "The school entrance ceremony."

"That's right! We can't be late to that," Takeru agreed, "Iori-kun, shouldn't you be heading back to the Elementary School?"

"Yes, thank you. I was hoping to see everyone before going back, but I don't want to be late." Iori bowed to his friends, "please tell Miyako-san and Hikari-san that I said hello."

Daisuke and Takeru waved as the youngest among them returned to Odaiba Elementary School. Takeru turned to face Daisuke.

"So what's so important? Planning on asking Hikari-chan out?" Takeru grinned playfully.

Daisuked snorted. "You know I've giving up on Hikari-chan. Its enough that we're good friends, I couldn't ask for more."

"Are you sure about that?" Takeru questioned stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah…besides," Daisuke stared at the golden necklace in his hands. "My mind is on something else."

The young blonde teen stared at their group's leader; he looked excited, anxious even, but about what? School? _That's very unlikely_.

"Takeru-kun! Daisuke-kun!"

"Miyako-san! Hikari-chan, you girls made it," Takeru waved at the two girls wearing green sailor outfits with long sleeves.

Miyako was tall as ever; she still wore her blue bandanna and glasses. However, the design of her glasses changed from giant circles to regular glasses with sharp edges that looked like fox eyes. The glasses were silver-framed.

"Long time no see Takeru-kun~!" she smiled brightly. Her greeting to their goggle-boy was less cheerful, "Oh well hello Daisuke_-kun_."

"With those glasses you look like those company presidents that go, 'OHOHOHO, so sorry m'dear!'" Daisuke childishly stuck his tongue at her.

"Why you little goggle-wearing-!"

Before another famous 'Daisuke vs. Miyako' battles broke out, Hikari stepped in between her friends with a cheerful smile on her face. "Ohayo, Daisuke-kun."

"O-Ohayo, Hikari-chan," Daisuke blushed slightly rubbing the back of his head, a trait he recently picked up, "T-That middle-schooler uniform looks great on you," kami, why was he stuttering?

Hikari's smile widen as she did a little twirl, her hair swaying along with her. "Thanks! I was afraid it wouldn't fit me well."

"No way! You look amazing Hikari-chan," Takeru reassured, "You both do."

Daisuke frown when he noticed how pink Hikari's cheek got from Takeru's comment. "Yeah well-"

"DAISUKE!"

The silence of the school's field was broken by the shouting of a girl. Daisuke turned around to see who'd called his name, but before he could see anything he was tackled by someone. He was tackled by a girl.

He stumbled back from the sudden attack, but managed to catch himself and the girl. She was hugging him tightly and snuggling against his chest which made the goggle-boy blush to his ears.

The Digidestined stared in awe at the stranger hugging their leader. Among them, one seem to be fuming. _Why is she hugging him like that?_

"Oh Daisuke, I can't believe its really you," the girl snuggled closer to Daisuke's chest like it was her pillow. Daisuke in turn blushed harder. All he could see was the top of her head. Why was this stranger hugging him?

"Do I…know…you?"

The girl suddenly stopped snuggling against him, much to Daisuke's relieve and disappointment. She pulled back a little revealing her identity to the flushed-boy. Daisuke was dumbfounded.

She was the most beautiful girl Daisuke ever saw, besides Hikari-chan of course. She had jet black hair that shined against the sun and big light-brown colored eyes that stared at him with a look of hurt.

"You don't recognize me, Daisuke?"

He didn't know why, but his chest tighten at her disappointed look. He felt like he just did something horrible like kicking a puppy. "I guess its been longer than I thought…hold on a second."

The girl tried to pull away from him and Daisuke realized that his arms were wrapped around her this whole time. He instantly let her go.

Taking a step back, the girl grabbed her hair pulling them up into pigtails. If she was trying to look more adorable, it worked. She smiled brightly. "Ok, how about now?"

Daisuke blinked as well as the Digidestined, who quickly watched the spectacle with small grins and a glare?

The girl's smile dropped to a frown at seeing his lost expression, then it turned into a pout. She was glaring at him now, "Baka Daisuke!" she was mad.

Daisuke stumbled back surprised by her sudden outburst. _Baka?_

_**Baka?**_ thought the Digidestined with surprised looks.

"How can you forget your best friend like that? After everything we went through when we were little!" Melody stomped over to him, her face getting dangerously close to his, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" at the last 'stupid' she knocked him on the head.

The crowd gasped. Yes, the crowd because more people entered the school as the time for the entrance ceremony drew near and upon seeing the small showdown between star soccer player (slash hero) Daisuke and the unknown beauty people stopped to watch the scene.

Daisuke grabbed his head, a bump would surely grow, "Geez! you didn't have to hit me so hard, Melody…" a light lit up in his head. Slowly he faced the girl in front of him. _Could it be?_

She smiled warmly at him, pressing her pointer fingers together she asked, "Remember me now-"

It was the girl's turn to be tackled (glomped).

"Melody!" Daisuke yelled finally recognizing his childhood friend. He felt her arms wrapping around him. "Its you!"

"It took you long enough…" She buried her face into his chest, "I was worried."

"Yeah, sorry…"

The Digidestined watched in confusion as the two friends(?) shared a rather intimate looking hug. It was like watching two lovers reuniting after years of being apart, gushed the girls. Meanwhile, some boys watched with envy and some with pride at seeing a fellow male score with a 'hottie'.

Takeru looked surprised while Miyako started blushing, she felt embarrass seeing such a display of affection. Hikari was blushing too, but her features looked more mad than embarrass. _She's hugging him…_ She wasn't sure why, but her jaw clenched.

Daisuke buried his face into her hair, taking in her scent. It was calming, just like he remembered. "I've missed you, so much."

Melody gripped the back of his blazer, she always felt secured in his arms that much did not change. "I missed you too, Daisuke…" _More than you know_.

The crowd around them grew bigger and grew awkward. The girls were blushing madly and even the boys turned away with embarrassed looks. When a girl stared at a boy or visa versa, they would immediately look away. It was too early in the morning for lovey-dovey stuff, thought some of the middle-schoolers.

Daisuke and Melody finally pulled away at the sound of coughs which were more like exaggerated coughs that sounded like a pig's snort.

When they looked around they noticed nearly half the school staring at them. The younger middle-schoolers looked flushed while the older middle-schoolers carried knowing grins. Some were giving them a thumbs-up.

Daisuke tried to break the awkwardness, "There's nothing to see here," his laugh came out nervous, "just two friends hugging each other, nothing more."

Silence.

Someone felt the need to rebut, "Yeah right!" soon the crowd began to disperse, deciding it was best to leave the two 'love-birds' alone. Let them hug each other in their privacy where it won't embarrass anyone.

Daisuke and Melody watched them leave before turning to face each other. They both blushed instantly breaking into nervous chuckles and giggles.

The Digidestined and Ken, who arrived some time during the awkward hug spectacle, approached the fidgety duo. _Funny, they were all lovey-dovey just a second ago… _(guess who thought that?)

"Hey Daisuke_-kun_, whose your cute girlfriend?" Miyako teased. Her eyes appeared like fox-eyes especially with her new glasses. It made her look all the more intrigued. It made Daisuke's eye twitch,

"Well Daisuke-kun is in that age," Takeru laughed as he walked towards Daisuke's pretty friend.

"Hey quit talking like an old man…" Daisuke replied watching as he stepped between Melody and himself.

"Hello, I'm Takaishi Takeru, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Melody smiled sweetly before side-stepping over him to reach another friend of Daisuke's. "You must be Ichijoji-san," she bowed lightly, "Daisuke mentioned you a lot in his e-mails, he says you're his best friend."

"Is that so?" Ken looked passed her, watching with amusement as Daisuke made a face as if he were embarrassed. "Yes, he's a good friend that I cherish."

"Daisuke, huh? With no suffix? You two must be really close," Miyako appeared behind Ken with a big grin on her face, "I'm Inoue Miyako."

Hikari, who was standing furthest away from everyone, was dragged by Miyako to join in the introductions. "And this here is Yagami Hikari."

"Yeah…hi, so how do you know Daisuke-ku…Daisuke?" her reply was sudden and very unlike her. She also never called Daisuke without a _kun_. Everyone stared oddly at her behavior except for Melody who simply smiled.

"I'm Daisuke's girl friend," her smile widen and she blushed lightly, "My name is Otohime Melody. Nice to meet you."

00000000000

A/N: Its finally done, the first chapter of the revised story. I hope everyone will like it, I'm actually rewriting everything so I'll be posting a chapter once a week. Anyways tell me what you think about this chapter and anything else you want to say.

p.s. please note that Melody say 'girl (space) friend' not 'girlfriend'.


	2. Entrance Ceremony

A/N: To clarify some thing, here are a few notes that might or might not interest you. Because it's the beginning of the school year, this story is taking place in April and will go through March which is when the school year ends. The older Digidestined have graduated Middle School and are now starting High School. Also Ken moved to the Digidestined's school sometime during 6th grade.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (and after this I will not do disclaimers because I think they're pretty obvious).

Chapter Two: The Entrance Ceremony

"I'm Daisuke's girl friend…my name is Otohime Melody. Nice to meet you."

Her greeting left the Digidestined baffled, and Hikari speechless. Melody blinked, that sweet smile never leaving her lips, everyone was looking at her funny.

"Kyah! You're so forward Otohime-san!" Miyako nearly squealed.

"So you really are his girlfriend?" Takeru looked more surprised.

"Well its about time…" Ken commented with a grin.

"…." Hikari was still speechless.

Melody was flooded with questions coming at her from every direction. She felt cornered by all these strangers; they might be friends of Daisuke, but they were strangers to her. All the questions, all the faces, each asking something or another from her, she didn't have any space to breath. She couldn't breath. Her eyes widen and she started feeling faint. Suddenly she felt someone grabbing her.

"That's enough," Daisuke said pulling her to his chest. "She didn't mean it like that."

The Digidestined were surprised at Daisuke's sudden seriousness. They quickly apologized for their rudeness and offered Melody a tour of the school.

"That'll have to wait," Ken mentioned looking at his watch, "the entrance ceremony(1) will start soon."

Miyako perked up, "That's right! C'mon Otohime-san, you don't want to be late!"

"This is Miyako-san's second year in middle school," Takeru explained, "according to her, the entrance ceremony is very exciting."

"Is that so?" Melody pulled away from Daisuke's chest much to his disappointment. "Sounds thrilling."

"You bet!" Miyako grabbed her hand pulling her towards the middle school. "It'll be starting soon."

Melody nodded, Daisuke's friends were friendly, she concluded.

Miyako and Takeru started taking (dragging) Melody towards the gym. She looked back at Daisuke as if asking for some assistance. Her friend merely waved as if saying sorry, "You guys go on ahead, we'll be right there!"

"You should go too, Hikari-san," Ken said to the child of light who seem reluctant to follow after her friends and leaving the two boys alone.

She complied, "Yes, please hurry, Ken-kun, D-Daisuke."

_Daisuke? No suffix?_ Ken pondered as he watch his comrade chase after their friends. Suddenly the two friends fell into a strange silence, strange because when together there were never any silent moments.

"Its weird…seeing her again after all this time," his goggle-head friend suddenly spoke.

"You looked really happy to have her in your arms," Ken replied facing his DNA partner. "And so did she."

Daisuke's smile didn't reach his eyes. "I was afraid she wouldn't recognize me, but it was me who forgot her face. It was me who forgot her smile."

Ken stood silently watching him stare at the direction his other friends disappeared from. He smiled patting him on the shoulder, "We'll be late if we don't hurry."

Daisuke rubbed the back on his head, "You're right! Let's go."

With that, Daisuke took off with Ken following right behind him.

"Hey Daisuke, what happen back there with Melody?" Ken asked as they walked through the double doors of the school. "She looked pale."

"Melody's claustrophobic," Daisuke replied taking his sneakers off and placing them into his assign locker retrieving his uwabaki (2), they were soft-soled sneakers. "Whenever she gets crowded, she starts feeling scary…she's fainted like that before…"

Ken didn't say anything as he removed his own shoes for the school's uwabaki. Once they were ready, the two friends made their way to the gym. The entrance ceremony would be starting soon.

0000000000

Everyone from the middle school was lined up on the gym. The old and new students watched as the teachers and principal made their way to the small stage where a single podium, and several chairs, stood.

The students stood silently as the principal made some opening remarks, "Welcome, new students to this new school year. For the older students, I would like to welcome you back."

The principal continued his speech encouraging the new students to have an enjoyable and rewarding experience in school.

Daisuke and Ken arrived seconds before the ceremony started, quickly taking their spots in line they paid close attention to the opening remarks. Daisuke, ironically, was placed between Melody and Hikari. For some reason, he didn't feel as happy as he thought he would be.

He and Melody would steal glances and smile at each other while Hikari would still glances and whenever Daisuke happen to catch her eyes she would abruptly face forward. Daisuke frown, was Hikari-chan mad at him? He didn't like it.

The homeroom teachers were each introduced by the principal.

As the speeches continued, one by an older student and another by an incoming student representing their class, the Digidestined along with the other new students were beginning to relax and identified themselves with their new school. It would be a memorable three years to come, everyone thought.

Daisuke and Melody looked at each other and smiled. Melody reached for his hand and Daisuke quickly grabbed it, being careful they weren't caught. Each squeezed the others hand.

0000000000

The new students were dismissed and led to their new classrooms by their new home teacher. The older students already left to their classrooms.

Once inside their new classroom the teacher introduced herself as Serori-sensei. As it was the first day of school, the teacher allowed them to do as they pleased meaning no work.

The Digidestined, minus Miyako whose a year older than them, gathered around. The classroom was separated into five rows and three columns, the desks were big enough for two people to occupy.

Hikari took the middle third row, she glanced at the empty sit beside hers then at Daisuke. He was busy talking with Ken about joining the soccer team or another.

_Usually its me and Takeru-kun, but maybe I should give Daisuke-kun a try this time before someone else gets him._ Hikari glanced at Melody who was talking to Takeru, she didn't particularly looked like she was enjoying it. However, she was busy and away from Daisuke.

_Hey Daisuke-kun, want to sit together? No…maybe more direct; Daisuke, Let's sit together! But that would sound too weird on me…_ Hikari slowly walked towards her friends, her mind twiddling with different ideas on how to approach the goggle-head.

_Ok here it goes_. Hikari smiled to herself, feeling ready to accomplish her task…

"Hey, Daisuke-"

"Daisuke! Let's sit together, it'll be fun!"

Until someone beat her to the punch, per se.

Daisuke turned around at the indication of his name. He smiled, nodding, "You bet! just like old times."

Ken looked pass his friends to stare at Hikari. He couldn't stop a grin from escaping his lips. Hikari was fuming, or at least Ken figured she would be, her features looked stiff. Her jaw was clenched and she seem to be glaring daggers at Daisuke and his pretty friend.

_So the tables have turned._ Ken mused, chuckling to himself. "Hikari-san, did you have something to say to Daisuke?"

Startled out of her torturous thoughts, Hikari nearly jumped like a deer caught in headlights. "Um, n-no, I wasn't going to say anything."

"Are you sure, Hikari-chan?" Daisuke asked turning his whole person to her.

The child of light felt stun at the sudden attention her friend provided her. "Well…I was going to…to ask you if you wanted to sit with m-me." Kami (3), why was she stuttering? And why did her face feel like it was on fire?

Daisuke parted his lips into an 'oh', and began that nervous, new (because he never got nervous anymore) habit. He rubbed the back of his head. "That would have been great, but…" he looked back at Melody, who was suspiciously waiting for his reply, "Melody already asked" he rubbed the back of his head more vigorously. "Ma-maybe next time?"

Hikari nodded, forcing a smile. "Yeah…I understand. I'll just ask Takeru-kun to sit with me."

Daisuke always (before) dreamed about Hikari asking to sit with him; however, in those fantasies he never pictured himself rejecting her. Melody asked him first, it would be rude to turn her down because his old crush suddenly wanted to sit with him. Besides, he really wanted to sit with Melody more than he ever did with Hikari.

It still bugged him that she would be sitting with Takeru.

Melody grabbed the sleeve of his blazer gently pulling on it just like she use to when they were kids. "Daisuke, you can sit with her if you want…I know how you like her."

Daisuke stared at his best friend confused.

"You should go before its too late and she asks Takeru-sa-"

"No," Daisuke quickly replied. He placed his hand over hers on his sleeve. "I don't like Hikari-chan like that, not anymore, besides…"

He gave her his trademark smilr, "I really -really- want to sit next to you." He squeezed her hand for extra reassurance.

Melody's downcast eyes became bright and cheerful like before. He still acted the same way since they were kids. The two friends stared into each other's eyes feeling the world disappearing around them until-

Cough.

Ken (fake) coughed again, "You two lovebirds should be more careful." Pointing behind him, Daisuke and Melody looked passed him at the group of snickering middle-schoolers.

"Kyah! They look like newly weds!"

"How did Daisuke score with a hot girl like that?"

"They say 'love holds no bounds', -sigh- so romantic!"

"They also say love is blind, deaf, and stupid…"

The 'newly weds' stare at their class with giant animated sweat drops falling from their heads. Their class was too animated and too easy going. It would make an interesting, but annoying year. Daisuke and Melody tried shooing their classmates away, with flushed faces.

"Those two are getting quite the attention," Takeru laughing at the scene taking place, took his sit next to Hikari.

"People need to preoccupy their minds with what's most interesting," Ken shrugged, "It will die down eventually and people will move on to the next interesting thing."

Hikari remained silent, stealing a glance at the Daisuke and Melody whose effort to calm their out-going classmates were failing.

"I'm sure you remember the big love triangle everyone talked about last year." Ken grinned watching Hikari's face darken from a sudden blush.

"Are you kidding me? Daisuke-kun, Hikari-chan, and me? I still hear about it from everyone."

"It had our class separated between the -what were they called?- Daikari and Takari supporters?"

"Oh yeah!" Takeru laughed remembering the events of last year, "they combined our names and came up with these ridiculous combinations."

Hikari began to giggle, "Everyone kept asking who I would choose; Daisuke-kun or Takeru-kun. It was pretty funny."

Ken nodded, "Until things became too serious and the principal had to break it up."

"I hear there's still some supporters out there" the young blonde said leaning back on his chair.

Hikari made a face before giggling again. "That's a scary thought."

"Well, who would you chose now, Hikari-san?" The former Kaiser (4) watched his friend suddenly shrink into herself. Takeru stared at Hikari, waiting for her reply.

A small smile formed around her lips, and she stared at Takeru, "It's a secret."

Said blonde chuckled nervously, his cheek reddening slightly. Someone called after him and after excusing himself, he left to greet some other friends.

Ken watched Hikari. She was staring at Daisuke and Melody who were talking very lively. He didn't miss how her smile widen when she looked at Daisuke or how it turned downcast when she saw Melody. He also didn't miss how her face flushed when he asked her again.

"You've already chosen?"

Hikari looked away if only to hide her blushing cheeks. "Stop teasing, Ken-kun…"

0000000000

DemiVeemon left the Motomiya's residence with sleepy eyes and a loud yawn.

Daisuke's hasty departure from the apartment awoke the sleeping digimon who demanded to have his full nine hours of sleep each day. Unable to fall back asleep the blue chibi creature made his way to his partner's school.

The walk wasn't far and because the middle school was right next to the elementary school, he remembered the path by heart.

However his direction skills were lacking. A hungry DemiVeemon was not very adequate DemiVeemon.

"Fuwaa (5)! I wish Daisuke's mom didn't have to work today," the small digimon complained as he began to cross the street. "I could've asked her to make me that 'tamagoyaki' (6)."

DemiVeemon was caught up on his favorite breakfast food's list that he didn't notice the large truck coming his way. He was going to be squished.

From a nearby tree, a creature observed the event from the shadows.

"Oh and that miso soup would be great too-!"

DemiVeemon suddenly felt his body being scooped by a pair of furry arms? The truck barely missed them and he felt like he was flying for a moment. The blue digimon looked up at his savior; however, the sun was too bright and all he could see was a silhouette.

Once he was safely across the street, he was lowered to the ground. Bowing slightly, the silhouette elegantly leaped back disappearing instantly leaving DemiVeemon awe-struck.

"A digimon?" he said after some time. The school's bell rung shocking the small digimon out of his stupor. "I have to find Daisuke and ask him for food!"

0000000000

DemiVeemon's rescuer watched the tiny digimon run pass the school gates without a care. No wonder the truck nearly hit him, he need to be more aware of his surroundings.

The digimon stood on top of the highest branch of a nearby tree. Its sharp sky-blue eyes followed the digimon's every step until he disappeared inside the school.

Smiling lightly, the digimon jumped down from the tree looking ahead at the large middle school.

0000000000

A/N: So here's chapter two, very different from the original chapter two which had weird stuff in it. Like I mention before, while this is a revised technically I'm starting all over again with this fic and it will be school fic rather than some adventure meaning there won't be much action. However, there will be some fun (I hope…I'm not all that funny). Read and review and tell me what you liked or what you don't like.

Extra notes:

(1) **Entrance ceremony: **In Japan they have entrance ceremonies which are just introductions to the new students and welcoming the old students while the principal makes some sort of speech. My description of the Digidestined's entrance ceremony was very vague, but your welcome to look around and tell me if I missed anything. Also thanks to 'Kids Web Japan' website where I got the information from.

(2) **Uwabaki:** Inside shoes. In Japan, the students have to take their outside shoes off and put on 'inside shoes'. My thanks go to "Life in a Japanese School" by Maiko Covington, her diaries helped a lot.

(3) **Kami:** This just be means 'god' in Japanese.

(4) **Kaiser:** This means 'emperor' as in reference to Ken being the Digimon Emperor before.

(5) **Fuwaa:** This is just the sound (in Japanese) made when someone yawns.

(6) **Tamagoyaki:** Japanese-style egg rolls which are usually served for breakfast along with miso soup.


	3. The First Day

A/N: I'm having some trouble finding info about school life in Japan (or at least the specifics), so I'll be working with what I have. If you know how I can get some more info then please let me know and if you find any mistakes with how I've written something regarding Japan school life then let me know too. Thank you.

Chapter Three: The First Day

Serori-sensei allowed the class to do as they pleased for their first day. So long as they behaved of course. The class bowed and thanked her properly. She smiled and then left them, taking a magazine with her.

Everyone gathered around their friends and continued their conversations. They exchanged greetings, talked about their vacations, and the latest gossip (ladies) they heard.

Deciding to take the last row on the far right, Daisuke and Melody placed their school belongings in their desks. They managed -somehow- to shoo away their pesky classmates who insisted to play 20 questions about their 'relationship' or their lack of.

Ken and Hikari paid them a visit. Ken was smiling cheerfully and Hikari seem to be hiding behind him.

Daisuke raised a single eyebrow. Ken shrugged and stepped aside, revealing a some-what blushing Hikari.

"Yagami-san, are you alright?" Melody asked watching the girl's blush darken.

Ken laughed lightly, "I was just teasing her about something, right Hikari-san?"

Hikari nodded, smiling with her still blushed face. "Ken-kun is mean sometimes."

Daisuke stared at him. When their eyes met, he quickly looked away. Ken watched his friend, for a moment and thought that he had glared at him.

"Sooo…" Ken turned to face Melody, "You joining any clubs, Otohime-san?"

"Clubs?" she blinked placing a finger on her chin as if thinking.

"Yeah, me and Ken are planning to join the soccer team," Daisuke pumped his fist. "We are the unstoppable duo, no one can stop us!"

Melody poked him playfully, "Someone's being very modest."

Daisuke grin poking her sides causing her to yelp as she nearly jumped in her seat. He laughed at her and Melody playfully glared at him before pinching his cheeks.

Ken and Hikari watched them exchange pokes and pinches and some tugging of hair and playful biting? Their eyes twitch, they were acting like children.

Hikari turned away from the scene when she saw Melody pulling Daisuke into a headlock. "S-So Ken-kun, you're going to join the soccer team this year?"

"I don't know," he shrugged still watching the show before him, "Its mostly up to this guy since he'll probably drag me with him."

After MaloMyotismon's defeat and everyone returned to their daily lives, Ken gave up on soccer saying he was only good because of the dark spore's influence and now that he didn't have it he was no good. Daisuke disagreed. When Ken transferred to their school Daisuke literally dragged him to the soccer team so they could join. Odaiba Elementary was undefeated that year.

Hikari giggled. "Well you two make a good team, the 'DaiKen' I believe?"

Ken's face fell. "Please Hikari-san, that's a horrible title…"

The child of light laughed out loud.

0000000000

DemiVeemon was climbing a tree using his little finger-less hands which were giving him great difficulty grasping anything. He managed to pull his tiny, but heavy, body up to reach his desire destination. He sighed in relief and vaguely realized that he was out of shape.

Gatomon and Patamon turned their heads when they felt the added weight on the branch. They watched his friend taking tired breaths. "Well its about time."

Patamon flew over to his side, "You've been gone the whole morning, where were you?"

DemiVeemon sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Having breakfast."

"You weren't going through the school's cafeteria were you?"

The little blue digimon said nothing.

Gatomon sighed putting a paw to her face. "You're going to get yourself _and_ your partner in trouble."

DemiVeemon poked his fingers(?) together, "I-I'm sure they won't miss a sandwich or two…"

The feline sighed defeated, turning away from her comrade. Patamon smiled, laughing a little before facing forward as well. DemiVeemon turn towards the front to take a peek at his partner.

The three digimon were sitting on a branch of a tree that was close to their partner's homeroom. The view was not great, but they could see glimpses of their partner's arms or other body parts. It was better that way, people were still getting use to the idea of little monsters living among them and having a cat, a winged-pig, and a living plushie watch them from a tree would surely freak them out.

DemiVeemon yawned, "I know we've done this every year -spying on our partner's daily life- but its getting boring."

Gatomon kept sharp eyes forward, "I have to make sure Hikari is save."

Patamon nodded, "I agree, if Takeru needs me then I'll be right here."

DemiVeemon felt their strength was hardly needed since the battle with MaloMyotismon two years ago. He could understand their loyalty to their individual partners and the need to want to protect them. However, he felt they could relax, there was no danger and he doubted any would pop up.

"Hey, where's Wormmon?" DemiVeemon asked looking around for his green friend.

"I'm right here!" replied a childish voice followed by the sound of rustling leaves. "And I'm not Wormmon right now, I'm Minomon!" Wormmon -Minomon- suddenly appeared from above catching DemiVeemon off guard. "Took you long enough to arrive." He was hanging by the vine of the back of his head,

"Sorry, but hey listen to this! I was rescued by a new digimon."

"New digimon?" the trio asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I was making my way to the school when all of the sudden I was lifted by a pair of furry arms," DemiVeemon explained, "I felt like I was flying, it was pretty cool."

"But DemiVeemon, you've flown before," Minomon pointed out.

"We've _all_ flown before," Gatomon said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Yeah, but I didn't have to do any work," DemiVeemon replied, "Also…it was warm and the digimon smelled nice, like the forest: earthly."

The digimon remained silent thinking about this new digimon that saved their friend's life. The only digimon in Odaiba were the ones from the current Digidestined. They would get visits from Agumon and the rest of the digimon when the time permitted (also they would know they were coming), but otherwise any new digimon meant possible trouble.

Suddenly the sound of the bell startled the small digimon out of their thoughts. The bell ringing meant the end of class and the end of the first day of school. The digimon watched as their respectful partners stood up, bowed to their teacher and exited the class after the teacher dismissed them.

The digimon jumped down using their own skills to land safely on the ground: Gatomon jumped down landing on her paws, Patamon used his wings/ears for a safe descend, Minomon stretched down the vine on his head to reach the ground, and DemiVeemon hopped on his friend's back for a smooth landing.

It was time to meet up with their partners.

0000000000

Daisuke retrieved his shoes from his locker placing his uwabaki inside. A few lockers down, Ken was doing the same thing. The girls were somewhere else retrieving their own shoes.

"Hey Ken, what do you say about putting soccer back till tomorrow?"

After finishing putting his uwabaki away and closing his locker, Ken turned to face his friend who was hopping on one leg while trying to balance himself as he put his shoe on.

"Sure," he shrugged, "Okasan wants me home as soon as possible."

Daisuke walked up to him, after successfully putting his shoes on without falling down. "You guys aren't done moving yet?"

"We are," he replied picking up his school bag briefcase, "but there's still a lot of unpacking to do."

"Well moving from Tamachi to Odaiba isn't easy," Daisuke placed his school bag over his shoulder. They pushed through the double doors of the school, descending the stairs and out to the school's open field. Others students were existing the school as well, but most stayed inside the school for club activities.

"I'll drop by this weekend and help you guys."

"Thank you, but its not necessary."

Daisuke stopped while Ken continued to walked paying him no mind. Daisuke stared at the back of his head "Why's that?"

"Miyako-san has been helping me out," Ken replied nonchalantly, as if it wasn't strange at all.

Daisuke's face broke to a sly grin, "Oh I see…you want _alone_ time with Miyako."

Ken halted to a stop, his shoulder stiffen.

"And here I thought it was a one-sided love," Daisuke continued, his grin getting wider, "but I see its mutual…"

Ken refused to turn around and retort to his friend's teasing because if he did then he would see the blush on his pale face. Instead he continued his pace, "Shut up."

Daisuke chuckled following after his friend whose shoulders were still a little stiff. "You don't have to hide it, Ken."

The former Kaiser sighed. "She's just a good friend whose been really helpful. I enjoy her company."

They stopped by the school gates as other middle-schoolers walked passed them and out of the school grounds. Daisuke leaned against the gates, they couldn't stay too long otherwise the school's officer would tell them to exit the school. Ken checked his watch.

"Does anyone have club activities right now?"

"Hikari-san said she was joining the tennis club and Takeru-kun has basketball practice."

"Doesn't Miyako have computer club today?"

"She said she didn't have to go so she volunteer to help me unpack some of my stuff."

Daisuke grin appeared again, but not as mischievous as before. "I figured. Then in that case we're just waiting for Melody and Miyako."

"Hey guys!"

The two Digidestined turned towards the school, Melody and Miyako were running towards them. Daisuke pushed himself off the gates, a smile on his face. "What took you so long?"

Melody stopped in front of him, resting her hand over her chest catching her breath. "Gomen (1), we were with Yagami-san and Inoue-san needed to get something from the computer room."

"I hope you weren't waiting long Ken-kun."

"No, its fine Miyako-san," Ken smiled warmly at her, which caused Miyako's cheeks to redden. "Thank you for your help these last few days, I know its not fun, but I really appreciate it. Thanks to your hard work moving has a been pleasant experience."

Miyako's blush spread throughout her face at his praise. "Is…is that so?" She quickly turned around and away from Ken's vision. "I'm h-happy to help! Really, I would do it for anyone so please don't worry too much because its really no trouble at all. In fact I do this all the time for even complete strangers-!"

"Is Inoue-san alright?" Melody whispered to Daisuke as she watched Miyako carried on.

"When she gets nervous she starts talking…a lot" Daisuke whispered back, "and usually she ends up saying the wrong thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you'll see…"

"-And so please, you don't have to thank me. I would have done this for just about anyone since I'm really bored and there's nothing to do at my house besides work at the convenience store! So this is great to pass the time!"

Miyako sighed tiredly, that was a mouth-full. She turned around to face Ken again once her face stopped burning.

Ken's expression was blank.

Daisuke and Melody watched as he slowly turned his body away from them muttering, "I see…"

He quietly exited the school grounds leaving his friends to stare after him for a moment.

Miyako was the first to react. "Ken-kun? Are you in a hurry…? W-Wait for me!"

She quickly turned around to wave goodbye at her friends then sprinted after Ken's quick pace. Daisuke and Melody were left alone.

"Is Ichijouji-san ok?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Miyako just over reacted a little."

Melody giggled, "Inoue-san really likes him, she says she's been cutting computer club to be with him. The club members weren't happy at all."

"Well y'know what they say 'people do crazy things…" Daisuke began as he started walking towards the direction of his apartment. Melody followed after him taking one last look at Ken and Yolei's retrieving figures, they were laughing. She smiled, they were getting along.

"When they're in-"

Melody wrapped her arms around Daisuke's arm leaning slightly against him, her head resting against his arm. "'When they're in love'? Yeah I think they do."

Daisuke felt his cheeks getting hot, her chest was pressed against his arm. They were still young, but like any child at their age they were beginning to grow and blossom. Melody was an early bloomer and Daisuke suddenly realized his friend had changed more than he first thought.

He was taken back by her sudden boldness. Since their childhood Melody was always very bold and even consider a tomboy. However, even back then she would always surprised him; like that week she kept kissing him on the cheek.

"Y-Yeah, I keep telling him to just go for it, but Ken is surprisingly s-shy sometimes." Daisuke laughed while rubbing the back of his head trying to shake that nervous feeling that was creeping on him. Melody was just too close and unfortunately he was beginning to like it too much.

"Ichijouji-san likes Inoue-san?"

"Well he's better at hiding it than Miyako, but he looses all composure when you tease him about it."

Melody giggled, "Even the genius Ichijouji Ken has girl problems."

"Genius?" Daisuke looked at her, "He hasn't been called that in years."

Melody's cheeks turned a light pink, "Well I use to be one of his fans…he is very handsome."

"You sound just like Miyako the first time we met Ken…" Daisuke brooded looking away from her. "He wasn't all _that_ back then."

Melody looked up at him, the side of her mouth curled into a grin. "You're not jealous are you?"

"Of course not." Daisuke quicken his pace nearly dragging Melody along to catch up with him (she still had her arms wrapped around his).

Melody stomped her feet and forced her jealous friend to halt. She looked up at him again, he refused to face her and had his head turn away from her. Her grin disappeared into a smile as she hugged his arm tighter as if snuggling it. She got the reaction she wanted as she felt Daisuke's eyes on her.

"He was like a celebrity. All girls in my school liked him, but I already had someone special to think about."

She took a peek at him to see if he was ok now, but instead noticed his cheeks were really red. "Daisuke are you ok?"

"Huh?" Daisuke didn't pay attention to her earlier comment. He was having trouble keeping a clear head. He felt like he lost all circulation on his arm; Melody's chest was pressed against his arm and they weren't flat like he expected, they were soft.

He gulped and he looked down at her. The way she was looking at him with those big eyes made him feel even more nervous.

"Your face is red, are you catching a fever?"

"What? N-No way, I feel fine!"

Melody unwrapped her arms from his arm and reached to touch his forehead. "Its not hot like a fever, but you are burning up…"

Daisuke stood perfectly still, her hands were cool against his burning face and it was soothing.

Melody didn't pull her hand back, but instead moved her hand to his cheek leaving a chilling trail that made Daisuke feel goosebumps rise up his arm. Her touch was refreshing and slowly he felt his blush ceasing. Daisuke closed his eyes relaxing and even leaning against her hand which caught Melody off-guard. A blush crept on her face.

Daisuke opened his eyes when the smooth feeling of her hands was gone. She had pulled away.

They stayed staring at each other unable to say anything to one another. The silence was awkward -for the first time- between them.

"Daisuke!"

Until the Digidestined leader's vision was blocked by a blue plushie-like creature who was currently hugging his head and suffocating him.

"Vmhmonm!" he managed to mumble through the little space he had to talk.

Melody watched, blinking in confusion and slight amusement.

Finally managed to remove his partner from his face, Daisuke gave his lungs the air they were deprived of. "DemiVeemon! Don't do that!"

He rubbed his sore nose as DemiVeemon took his place on top of his partner's head. "Gomen Daisuke, but I thought you were leaving without me."

"I didn't even know you were here," Daisuke replied shifting a little to adjust the new added weight. "I thought you would be at home sleeping."

The little blue digimon looked down ready to reply when he took notice of the girl standing in front of them. Her eyes were widen open and mouth parted into an 'oh'.

"Kyah! He's so cute!" Melody suddenly shouted -squealed- as she grabbed DemiVeemon to press him against her chest into a tight embrace. "He's adorable like a little plushie!"

Daisuke watched his partner being swing here and there as Melody continued to snuggle him like he were some toy. It was surprisingly girly for her, but she was always weird even when they were younger. Also she was a girl even if she acted like a guy back then.

"Is this your partner, Daisuke?" she asked after she was done gushing over his blue friend and his adorableness. Daisuke vaguely wondered if perhaps it was a girl thing as his mom had reacted in a similar manner when he first introduce DemiVeemon to her.

He nodded weakly for lack of any better reaction. DemiVeemon eyes took the shape of spirals, he looked dizzy.

"Aww, he's as cute as mine was when I first got her," Melody commented as she snuggled against her new friend one more time.

_Her chest is soft_. DemiVeemon thought happily once he regained consciousness.

"'When I first got her'?" Daisuke whispered. He looked up surprised once he understood her , "Don't tell me…you have a digimon!"

Melody stopped playing with DemiVeemon when she heard Daisuke's voice. She turned to him and nodded with a big smile on her face. "That's right, she appeared out of my computer two years ago."

"Well, where is she?" he looked around, but there was no one near them. In fact, they were the only three in the street everyone else already left or were in the school for club activities.

She walked up to him placing DemiVeemon on top of his head like he was before she grabbed him. She looked around to the trees nearby. "She's pretty shy so she's usually hiding in the shadows," she moved her hands as if she were throwing shuriken, "she's like a ninja."

Daisuke chuckled at her action for emphasis. DemiVeemon looked down at him from the top his head, "Ninja's are cool."

"You want to meet her?" Melody asked.

He nodded vigorously happy with the idea of meeting a new friend.

She smiled at his enthusiasm. She moved her thumb and index finger to her mouth forming a U shape with them before inserting them partly into her mouth. She took a deep breath and then blew whistling very loudly. Daisuke and DemiVeemon had to cover their ears.

The streets remained quiet or were even quieter now that they were waiting for something to happen. It was so quite you could hear a penny falling a mile away.

Daisuke and DemiVeemon looked around, nothing was happening.

Suddenly they heard a rustling of leaves from a nearby tree. Then something appeared right between Melody and Daisuke which caught the latter off-guard and fall on his butt.

"You called, Ojou-sama(2)?"

"Aw, I told you to just call me Melody," she lightly scowled, "you're my partner after all so its ok."

"My apologies, Ojou-…Melody-chan."

Daisuke stared at the digimon in front of him or rather he stared at 'her' long yellow fluffy white-tipped tail. He stood up to have a better look at the digimon. She was kneeling down in front of Melody, but he could see the back of a yellow fox with a white mane, three furry spikes on each shoulder, and purple armguards with the Taojist Taijitsu symbol in each. Her hands and feet were white and the tips of her ears were white as well, her claws looked sharp.

DemiVeemon jumped off his head happily jumping up and down. "Hey, hey! You're the digimon that saved me this morning."

The yellow fox looked behind her, over her shoulder, at the tiny blue digimon. She looked slightly surprised at being addressed like she didn't know they were there (most likely because she was ignoring them till now).

She stood up and turned around to face them properly. She was tall, noticed Daisuke, taller than even him by nearly a head. Her eyes were a beautiful sky-blue color, they were sharp.

She remained quiet and kept looking between DemiVeemon and him until she finally nodded cautiously. Despite her intimidating look Melody was right, her digimon was shy.

"You know him?" Melody asked slightly surprised, her partner usually didn't communicate with anyone outside herself and her mother.

"N-No, well actually…"

"She saved me!" DemiVeemon shouted happily, "On my way to Daisuke's school I was nearly run over, but she rescued me."

Daisuke picked up his partner, frowning at him. "I told you to be careful, the streets can be dangerous."

"Sorry I was a little tired and hungry, but I'm ok thanks to her," DemiVeemon jumped out of his partner's hands and stood in front of the tall digimon. He raised his little arm as if to reach her, "Hi! I'm DemiVeemon and its nice to meet you properly."

The fox digimon smiled at the tiny digimon, her eyes soften as she kneeled down and reached to grab his small hand. "My name is Renamon. Its nice to meet you."

0000000000

A/N: So I finally updated, since I'm basically rewriting the entire story its taking me a while to write. However I will continue to write since I have free time and will be working on chapter 4 soon. Well Melody's partner has been revealed, but I'm sure most guessed it would be Renamon. Anyways I already have my plans for the next chapter so hopefully it won't take more than a week to write. Read and review please! It inspires me to update sooner.

Extra notes:

(1) **Gomen:** its just Japanese for 'sorry'.

(2) **Ojou-sama:** the definition is not clear entirely, but its an honorific for a daughter or something alike to 'miss'.


End file.
